The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle electrical wiring apparatus.
Bicycles sometimes are equipped with various electrical devices that are distributed along the bicycle frame and are interconnected through appropriate wiring. Such a bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,069. It is preferable to secure the wiring to the frame so that the wiring does not hang loose and pose a hazard. One method of securing the wiring to the frame is to pass the wiring through the inside of the frame tubes. Such a method makes it possible to obtain a clean external appearance. However, not only is a special structure required to pass the electrical wiring through the inside of the frame tubes, but passing the electrical wiring through the inside of the frame tubes is time-consuming. The special frame structure and the labor intensive nature of passing the wiring through the frame tubes undesirably increases the cost of the bicycle.
Another method of securing the wiring to the frame is simply to attach the wiring to the bicycle frame with a wiring band. Such a method is easy, thus making it possible to reduce the cost of the wiring operations. However, the wiring still tends to sag in an exposed manner between the wiring bands, so it is impossible to obtain a desirable clean appearance. Furthermore, because the sagging wiring is exposed to the outside, the wiring may become caught with other objects. For example, wiring at the lower part of the bicycle may become snagged with objects on the ground during travel and braking.